This application has subject matter in common with or related to the subject matter of copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/073,889 (LED Light with Changeable LED Position with Preferable Power Source); 12/007,076 (LED Light Device with Changeable Geometric System); 12/003,809 (LED Light Device with Changeable Features) 12/003,691 (LED Light Device with Changeable Features of Geometric Dimension); 11/806,711; 11/527,631 (LED Night Light with Interchangeable Display Unit); 11/498,881 (Poly Night Light); 11/255,981 (Multiple Light Source Night Light); 11/094,215 (LED Night Light with Liquid Optics Medium); 11/092,741 (Night Light with Fiber Optics); 10/883,747 (Fiber Optic Light Kits for Footwear); 11/498,874 (Area Illumination for LED Night Light); 11/527,629 (Time Piece with LED Night Light); 11/527,628 (Multiple Function Night Light with Air Freshener); 11/806,284 (LED Night Light with More Than One Optics Medium); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (LED Night Light with Multiple Functions); and 11/806,711 (Multiple LEDs Light with Adjustable Angle Function).
The track light device of the current invention includes a plurality of LED-units whose position along a track means can be changed by manually moving the LED-units. The current invention has a simpler construction than the LED units described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/007,076; 12/003,809; 11/806,711; 11/806,285; 11/806,284; 11/527,628; 11/527,629; 11/498,874; 11/527,631; 11/498,881; 11/255,981; 11/184,771; 11/12,063; 11/094,215; 11/092,742; 11/092,741; and in the above listed copending cases.
The track means includes bus-means to deliver electric signals from the power source and change the power source electric signals by circuit means to trigger the LED-unit's LED or LEDs for a desired light performance. Each LED-unit has a desired number of one or more LEDs that fit into the LED-unit with conductive means, resilient conductive means, or contact-means that enable the moveable LED-units to freely move within the track means and always connect the bus-means to deliver electric signals to the LED or LEDs.
The current track light device includes the following features:    1. It is easy to replace the LED-units.    2. A user can add or reduce the LED-units at any time.    3. The user can easily replace batteries when using a DC power source.    4. The user can easily plug the electric plug into a wall outlet adaptor when using an AC power source.    5. The track means have space to arrange the DC or AC power source and its parts in a compartment.    6. The LED-units may optionally incorporate rotating means to make the light beams adjustable 360 degrees (as also disclosed in a co-pending filing)    7. LED-units may optionally incorporate hanging means to more increase practicality and add to the value of the current invention, and the hanging means also be adjustable to different angles for different installations.    8. The circuit means may incorporate an integrated circuit to provide desired light functions, the integrated circuit being selected from a conventional market available type, and/or the circuit means may incorporate sensor means, motion sensor means, photo sensor means, or mechanical or electric switch means to make the LED light device more practical and enable the consumer to have a better life.    9. The track means material may be selected from a bendable, cuttable material so as to allow the consumer to make it shorter to fit into a limited space.    10. All LED-units are arranged in-parallel to facilitate adding or reducing the desired number of LED-units because LED element power consumption is very low so there is no need, unlike, for example a halogen bulb, for each unit to carry its own circuit and transformer, which would be way too risky since a bulb with its own circuit and transformer could fall off and kill the people from a high location. The LED track light can use the bus means with LED trigger current which is safe because of the low current and voltage so no harm can come to people, and thereby permit the LED-units to be arranged in parallel.
All these features can make a big improvement for consumer life and enable the LED track light to become a universal LED light device for people for their house, kitchen, under cabinet, bath room, garage, wash room, closet, stair, front door, garden, swimming pool, spa, patio, public area, stair, van, car, boat, or airplane or anywhere that needs a good light fixture with super low power consumption or green energy light fixtures.
A preferred construction of the current track light device is as follows:
At least LED-unit is arranged within a track means with position and/or location changing features.
The LED-units have a geometric design, shape, and construction to fit within the track means to allow light to be emitted in a desired direction for area illumination.
At least one LED element fits within the LED-unit such that the element's electric leads connect with conductive means, resilient conductive means, contact-means, or bus means to deliver electric signals from a preferred power source and circuit means to the leads.
At least one pair of bus-means are arranged within the track means to deliver electric signals from the power source and circuit means to the element's terminals for illumination under predetermined function, duration, brightness, colors, and performance.
The track means has a geometric shape, design, and dimension which offers space to accommodate the power source, circuit means, bus means, and related parts to supply AC or DC signals to the LED elements of the LED units.
The track light device can be installed on a main object surface by conventional available attachment means.
The LED-units may include optional rotating means to adjust each unit's light beam to a desired direction for area illumination.
The LED-units and track light device may incorporate hanging means to add the other functions.
The principles of the current invention may have wider application to cover different light means, including an incandescent bulb, fluorescent lamp, halogen bulb, electro-luminescent elements, cold cathode tube, and any other conventional light means available from the market place and that have the same function or equivalent functions with the LEDs or LED-unit to offer illumination to all people by endowing the light means with geometric shape, size, and dimension changeable features that enable the orientation, position etc. of the light means to be changed